


Seedy Distractions

by Charli



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Mulder eat seeds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seedy Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



Scully had perceptively identified Mulder’s seed nibbling habit as a nervous tick.

He had been fourteen when his father had presented him with a packet of sunflower seeds. Mulder had looked at it in some confusion, whilst his father awkwardly tried to make his good intentions known. “When you get an urge son,” he swallowed “Just nibble on the seeds as a distraction.”

Fox had raised an eyebrow, “An urge?”

His father nodded and left the room. Fox was well aware of what his father meant by ‘urges’. The urges that kept him locked in the bathroom for hours at a time with a copy of his mother’s Sears catalogue, or that prevented him from going up to the board in math class to demonstrate a problem, because he had been too busy staring at Debbie Myer’s bare ankles to realise nature was wreaking havoc in his trousers.

He doubted the effectiveness of his father’s almost holistic approach to the problem of teenage hormones, but still it was a free snack and, because Mulder was Mulder even at fourteen, he knew that seeds were good for slow release energy.

And so in his next math class, when Debbie’s ankles proved a little too inspiring, he reached into his pocket and munched on a seed.

It was surprisingly sweet, and by the time he was on his tenth seed he had nibbling out the centre and spitting away the husk down to a fine art. Of course Mr Lymsky didn’t appreciate have dried seed carcases spat all over his classroom floor, and so the discovery that chewing on seeds could prevent unwanted erections, was marred slightly by a lengthy stint in detention.

Therefore, Scully was mostly right, it had over time, become something of a nervous habit. Nevertheless, Scully turned a very fine ankle, not unlike a young Miss Myer, and when Mulder watched her approach in her sensible court shoes and knee-length suit skirt, he found himself having to reach into his pocket for a seedy little distraction.


End file.
